Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp is the tenth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Keyshia and Mason *Jade and Vin *Pete and Vin *Michelle and Vin *Nalyd and Jessica *Nalyd and Owe Conflicts *Michael and Mason *Nalyd and Fluffy *Nalyd and Shawn Attractions * Relationships * Alliances *Mason, Shawn, Fluffy, Keyshia (Day 1-) *Michelle, Robert, Vin, Pete, Jade (Day 1-) Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Nalyd: Glad to be back. Michael: *glares, looking around* Where's Sharon? >.> Michelle: Sweet, I'm actually here. Keyshia: (CONF) It feels amazing to be back! And I'm playing with people who are pros at this game.. It'll be cool and tough at the same time! I love some challlenge. Shawn: Hey Guys. :D Chris: *paints a red circle on Nalyd's hoodie* Nalyd: Huh? Chris: You're a target. Fluffy: *jumps out of plane and lands on Nalyd's head* Woohoo! This is even better than that time I impaled a chipmunk! Shawn: -put an arm around Nalyd's neck- Don't worry -grinned- BUD, Your not a target to me. Michelle: *to Nalyd* What's up, Hoodie Town? Nalyd: *sees the Fans* Can they be on my team?... Mason: I'm back, and I intend to do more this time around. Fluffy: No, silly, it's fan vs. faves! *pats Nalyd's head* (CONF) Nalyd: All the Faves want me out, that's wonderful. Mason: *sees Keyshia* Finally, somebody I'm friends with. Fluffy: (conf) Am I targetting Nalyd? Heck yeah! He's a two-bit lying little -CN edits-! Shawn: (conf) Was I not right about Nalyd last season? Keyshia: *Waves to Mason* Hey buddy, what's new? Pete: Heeeeey, everyone! :D Vin: *arrives with a shirt entitled "Welcome to my Hood"* Hello, cuisines. Shawn: -glared at Keyshia- Was I not right Last Season, BUD. Mason: Nothing much, except a whole new attitude! :D Keyshia: *Glares at Oat* You would've done the same! *To Mason* Great! :D Vin: So... I'm guessing you guys cheated on each other? :-\ *stares at Oat and Keyshia* Shawn: Whatever, lets just be friends right guys? How about an alliance? Pete: -takes cold oatmeal out of his backpack- I'm hungry. Fluffy: *jumps off Nalyd's head an onto Keyshia's* Hi, friend! :D Mason: *starts whispering to Shawn* We would need more people to secure a majority. Keyshia: *Reaches up and waves to Fluffy* Hey there! Michelle: *walks up to Vin and Jade* What's up, you two? Shawn: But who? Jade: *arrives as cowgirl, with country accent* Why hello everyone, isn't this just a lovely shindig?! *bird poops on her* Hehe, yeah. (CONF,as regular self) If I wasn't so "nice", I would go balistic right now. >.> Fluffy: Hi! :D *jumps onto Mason's head* Hello, subatomic whatchamacallit known as something! ^^ Vin: *Looks at Michelle* Well, you see I'm doing my G.T.L. Mason: Hi... Fluffy? *starts whispering lower* Well, since we have three people, counting Keyshia, we need three more, and I think we could let in Fluffy here. *points* Michelle: *to Vin* What's G.T.L.? Fluffy: Oh, sure, I could do that! :D (conf) When I was little this old wise man took me on a cliff to teach me a wise lesson, but I tripped and fell! I almost died, but I didn't, obviously. Anyway, it cracked the right side of my skull and blood was like gushing everywhere! Anyways, after surgery, my right ear's always been able to pick up some crazy things. Like this one time--*conf gives out* Mason: Good? Vin: *responds to Michelle* Gym, Tan, Laundry. Wait, you think this naturally happens? If you wanna get the girl, you only need one weapon. Confidence. Pete: -while eating the cold oatmeal, walks over to Vin- Hey, I'm Pete. How's it going? :) Jade: *picks up a piece of cloth* Wouldn't this just look lovely with my outfit? Michelle: That would look great on you. Keyshia: (CONF) I'm back for blood this season. So it'll just be natural for me to make big moves this season. Vin: Hey, Pete. Just what are you eating? Oatmeal. Michelle: I just hope we get something to eat too. Day One Chat Faves Chat (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the island, everyone/ Shawn: Whats up Nalyd? Fluffy: Yay! Let's burn stuff. :D *starts piling wood* >:D Shawn: Hey Fluffy, If I let you burn my bed, will you join an alliance? Mason: *whispers to Shawn* Dude, all you have to do is tell Fluffy that we're eliminating Nalyd. :| Fluffy: Yeah sure whatever! *eagerly sets fire to Shawn's bed* burn baby burn! >:D Shawn: Did I mention, we are ELIMINATING, nalyd? Mason: *whispers to Keyshia* How about joining an alliance with me, we can eliminate Nalyd. Fluffy: Even better! *jumps onto Shawn's head* Excelsior! Keyshia: *Whispers to Mason* Sure! Sounds great! Shawn: Hehe, Nalyd Boyo. Mason: Just two more... *looks over at Michael, then walks toward him* Hey man! Nalyd: Anybody up for an alliance? Sunshine, Owe, Jessica? Fluffy: *jumps onto Michael's head* Hi, friend! :3 Michael: No-one jumps on the great Michael's head! :@ *throws her off* >.> Mason: Say, Michael, how about we continue from last time, you know, eliminating Nalyd? Fluffy: Oh, no you did NOT! *the others restrain her from pouncing on Michael* T_T Michael: Maybe, buddy. >.> *backs away from Fluffy slowly* Mason: Well, if you don't want to succeed in something Sharon failed to do, so be it. Michael: *laughs* You actually believed Sharon was the antagonist of last season? I was the leader of the alliance, I ruled the game for the most part, and then, because I decided to listen to Sharon's advice cause... I'll admit, I had, emphahys on had, a crush on her, and tried to get you out instead, although I was aiming for Nalyd the next vote. Shawn: I REFUSE to have relationships on Reality shows. They lead to desperation. Mason: Well, that's your choice, and I'll have to respect that, just remember, Nalyd won last time, and he can do it again. Nalyd: *is forever alone* Shawn: Honestly, do you think he's going to make it that far? -leaned back- Yet alone merge? Mason: You never know, look how far Heather managed to get. (An indirect reference to Sharon, just sayin') Shawn: Cause Heathers Hawt. Did I say that outloud? Mason: Yes, yes you did. Fluffy: ...*chews on Nalyd's head randomly* Fans Chat (1) Michelle: Welcome to Casa Del Fanso! Jade: (to Michelle) Thanks, it's so wonderful to meet you! *grins widely* (CONF) Right now, I feel hatred. Vin: I can get used to this, I hope Chris won't give us a difficult task. :-\ Pete: -sees Jade, mouth falls open and oatmeal falls out- Why, hello, there. ;) Jade: Well, hello! My name is Betsy Sue Golden Heart! I live on a farm in Alabama, just a little north from here actually. (CONF) Dude, would they believe my name is actually Betty? They must be pretty stupid... Michelle: (CONF) I don't know if I can play nice longer, but I have to stay nice if I'm gonna have a shot at forming an alliance with someone. Vin: (Confessional) Everyone appears pretty chill here. Pete's oatmeal does not look sanitary to look in his mouth. (Non-Confessional) *waves to Jade* So, you gonna be pumped for the challenge? :-) Jade: Oh, why yes, it's going to be such a delight! *rubs Vin's head* Vin: The pleasure is mine. *appreciates it* Natalia: Hey guys. Robert:What's up, everybody? Great to finally be here! Vin: Yeah, welcome to the club. Pete: I'm Pete, Betsy. I think we'll get along juuust fine. ;) Robert:Thanks, dude! Hey, Pete.*looks at Jade*(CONF) Betsy Sue my ....Anyway, I smell a faker. But...Why should I ruin her fun? Michelle: *pulls Robert aside* I know this is short notice, but you and I along with Jade, Vin, and Pete; we form an alliance to get to the final five. Are you in? Robert:Sure. Why not? Thanks! Michelle: No problem. Robert:Great! (CONF)I was gonna need an alliance for sure. And Michelle seems really nice. Katie: *looks around with a glare, rakes a deep breath, and then runs over to others* Hey guys! I'm Katie! I'm single, just in case you, well, want to go out... (CONF) Gah, this nice girl schtick is killing me. Luckly, if it works, I'll get my true intentions planned out... Michelle: (CONF) I can see right through Katie, it's like we need ANOTHER poser on this show. Great casting producers, great casting! Challenge One Chris: Jump off this cliff in your bathing suits. This cliff is particularly dangerous. There are sharks at the bottom, and wouldn't it be embarrassing to be eaten on TV? The first team to get seven jumpers will win! Do not edit this scoreboard (Or any scoreboard ever) Faves - 7 | Fans - 5 Nalyd: *leans over the edge* Gulp... Fluffy, how about you go. Mason: Woo! *jumps off* Michelle: *screams as she jumps* I hate sharks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands in water and tries to run away from the sharks* Michael: This seems familiar... *shrugs, and shoves Nalyd in, then jumps in himself* Nalyd: *bathing suit gets caught on a twig, giving him a wedgie, and leaving him dangling above the water* ...Help... Michelle: (CONF) Nalyd's been in like over 9000 camps, how many times does this happen to him? It's like he wakes up every morning and says to himself, 'I won't be voted out today, but something just as bad will happen to me.' Nalyd: *still being held up by the stick* ...Help.... Natalia: *in purple bikini* *dives perfectly but gets attacked by sharks* *punches alll the sharks in the face* Allright you gilled monsters lay off! Shawn: Didn't we do this bef- -strong windgust knocks him over, he rolls off the cliff- Nalyd: How do I get down... Shawn: -while rolling off cliff, he rolls into a stick sticking out of the cliff, and hit it with his crotch and yelled in a high pitched voice- KI-wis... Vin: *in a red swimshort* Geronimo! *dives off the cliff; and swiftly swims away from the sharks* Keyshia: *Looks down from the cliff* Whatever, like I haven't done this before. *Dives off the cliff and begins swimming to shore* Nalyd: *branch snaps, he fells into the water* Well this swim suit is ruined! (CONF) Nalyd: I sound like a girl D: Pete: *jumps off of cliff in a cannonball* WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *splashes down* ... Uhhh... I think I lost my trunks. :s Nalyd: *realizes there's a hole in the back of his swim suit* Great -_- *wraps towel around waist* Vin: Uhm, Pete. You could have my extra pair of swinshorts. :-| But, don't rip it? John: *in spedo* Okay. I can do this. *smiles* Ready ladies? *trips and falls down* Ow! Ow! Agh! *lands in the water* That was intentional. *swims to shore* Chris: All tied up! First team to seven wins! Michelle: Don't you mean to six? Fluffy: Ooh, sharks! :D *jumps while laughing* woohoo!!! *splashes into water and is surrounded by sharks* hey guys! :D Mason: *on shore* Come on, just one more jumper. Keyshia: *Reaches shore* Ugh, tell me one more person will jump so I didn't just do that for nothing. Nalyd: *standing at shore in towel* Come on, guys! Chimmy: WOOOOO! :D *runs up to greet team, falls off cliff in process* Chris: The Faves win! Fluffy: *riding a shark* Aw, can I keep him? :( First Vote (Fans) Michelle: *votes Katie* Change of plans, guys. Vin: Katie... John: *votes Katie* This might not work....*buts gauze on arm* Chris: Katie needs three move votes against her. (If nobody votes, I'll close the vote tonight/tomorrow.) Pete: -wearing Vin's swimtrunks- I vote for Katie. Nothing personal, you've just done hardly anything Natalia: I guess Katie. Chris: Katie, the team has spoken. (Alfan:Got up a little too late, it seems. :P) Robert:I would have voted Katie. Katie: *flips everyone off and leaves* (Cod: This is ridiculous. I was enormously busy this week. How do you freaking expect me to be on everyday? I was dreaming of this camp, and I'm the first one out. Thanks. And Michelle, I hope you're teammates realize that you should leave next.) Day Two Chat Faves Chat (2) Nalyd: Good job yesterday. Keyshia: Come on team, lets keep this up! (CONF) Nalyd: I got Shawn gunning for me and I got Fluffy gunning for me. Looks like I'm doomed. Chimmy: *comes up behind Nalyd with Awesome Face mask on* :D Mason: *watches with a smirk* Nalyd: *jumps* So why would you do that? Fluffy: *omnoms of Nalyd's head more* Keyshia: Uh, Fluffy? Maybe you shouldn't do that... Shawn: Hey Chimmy~ -wrapped arm around her neck- WHAZ UP? Oweguy: Hey how's everyone doing? Fans Chat (2) Michelle: (CONF) That was torture! I don't want to go through that s**t ever again, but if we do, I plan on getting rid of me people that are flat out dead to me like Kayla and Matt. Robert:(CONF) I won't be missing the next challenge! We can turn this all around! Michelle: *to Robert* Next loss, we vote out stupid Matt. Robert:Okay, I will vote him out, but don't call him names. We are longtime friends, thank you very much. Michelle: Well, he cost us the challenge along with other people so I'm still getting the anger out. Jade: (CONF) I can't believe I'm telling the truth... (NonCONF) *walks in as normal self* My real name is Jade, you people give me a rash, and I really feel hatred for you all. *scoffs* You must feel pretty stupid right now! Michelle: *glares at Jade, impressively* This is going to be one great season. Vin: Indeed. *notices Michelle* Pete: So, wait... You don't want anything to do with me? D: (Conf) ...She's still really hot. >_> Kayla: *waves* Hi! I'm Kayla! Uh..sorry I haven't been around...but I'm here now! (Me: I've been grounded..:() Michelle: Nice to meet ya, Kayla. (CONF) I hope she joins us in voting Matt, then again, I bet everyone else is gonna vote him off too.